


pardon the way that i stare (there's nothing else to compare)

by lovelyirony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I mean who wouldn't, M/M, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, bruce is a little shit who has bet on all of his friends for fun, bucky is of course over the moon at seeing tony, tony is a cutie and so is bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyirony/pseuds/lovelyirony
Summary: Tony has liked Bucky for years. But has done nothing about it. And this is fine! It's fine! He's sure that Bucky is happily dating someone and living a good, partnered-up life.Until he finds out that he isn't.Andthat he looks good in a suit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136
Collections: Marvel





	pardon the way that i stare (there's nothing else to compare)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from she-who-will-rise on tumblr! thank you guys!

Tony never exactly got over his stupid high school crush on Bucky Barnes, honestly. He was a nice guy, always humorous, and he was good-looking to boot. 

And yeah, he followed him on social media and sneakily liked the pictures or just stared, and that was fine! That was fine. 

He could be happy just simply living his life and not having any romantic partner! And who knows, maybe Bucky wouldn’t be a romantic partner, maybe he would suck at it and Tony’s just foisting all of his romantic scenarios onto Bucky and nothing is ever realistic! 

Besides, they were living different lives now. Bucky was working at some security company that Nat also worked at, and Tony was working for his own company in the R&D department after Pepper overtook as CEO. (Thank god, he loves that woman immensely.) 

Tony sees his cousin Sharon every so often. They’re closer now that they’re grown up, and he always looks forward to hearing from her. 

Especially now, when he sees a golden band on her left ring finger, and her eyes are grinning. 

“Steve _proposed_!” 

“You sound like an excitable debutante,” Tony says, although he’s smiling. “I’m surprised that Steve took my hint. Along with everyone else’s.” 

Sharon lightly taps his shoulder. 

“Hey, he’s not _that_ dense.” 

“Isn’t he?” Tony teases, bringing her into a hug. “You have to promise me that I can help with some of the stuff.” 

“No way,” Sharon says. “You can help by supervising the other cousins and making sure that they don’t steal all of the alcohol at the open bar like last time.” 

“Didn’t we also do that?” 

“Yeah, but we were better about it, so that doesn’t count.” 

Tony laughs. 

“Okay, well let me know if there’s anything I can do.” 

“You know I will.” 

He’s mostly left out of wedding planning, although Sharon nervously asks where he gets his suits, and Tony takes care of that little portion. (Or at least, part of it. Sharon still wants to pay for it, and so he calls the tailor ahead of time and says that he’ll pay for seventy-five percent of the cost beforehand if the tailor will only charge twenty-five percent.) 

And then, the day of the wedding. 

Tony’s been helping set everything up, center the tablecloths, and making sure that everything is perfect or Sharon doesn’t know about it if it isn’t. 

He’s so busy with everything that he doesn’t notice all the guests, and he hasn’t seen any of the groomsmen. 

This is a problem. Kind of. 

-

You see, as Tony is sitting by Bruce and Thor, he realizes that he forgot one crucial detail about this whole thing: 

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are best friends. 

He doesn’t know how he forgot this, it’s the easiest thing to remember. Hell, they would say the same thing at the same time and would get each other out of trouble every single week. 

He’s in a suit. 

A _suit_. 

He sits up a little straighter and Bruce sends him a look that says he still remembers when Tony would literally rework his day to see even a glimpse of him. 

“You’re _still_ stuck on him?” Bruce whispers. 

“What? _No!”_ Tony whispers back. “No!” 

“You’re so bad at lying,” Bruce says, grinning at him. 

“You both need to pay attention to Sharon,” Thor says. 

“We are!” They whisper back, and their eyes go back to Sharon, who has her vows written out on a napkin from Steve’s favorite diner. (Disgustingly cute.) 

-

Bucky can see Tony from the altar. It’s weird, seeing him again. 

Steve had told him he’d be there, obviously. 

“So you can still have your crush there,” Steve had teased him. “You want me to tell him that you liked him in that last magazine he was in?” 

“Aw shut up,” Bucky whines, fiddling with his cufflinks. “I can still knock your ass out when the priest asks for any objections.” 

“But you won’t,” Steve says. 

“Then you get to hear me talk about how embarrassing you were all throughout high school and how Sharon _still_ doesn’t know that you were the reason that they got the really nice suite for the final basketball championship.” 

Steve flips him off, and Bucky laughs at him. 

He knew Tony would be there, but it’s very different to see him. 

He looks handsome, beyond handsome. He has an artfully shaved beard, a tailored suit that fits to perfection, and the way he’s smiling as he watches Sharon and Steve say “I do” and kiss to seal the deal is good to see. 

He’s always liked his smile. 

\- 

Now the reception. 

Bucky is busy with pictures and catching up with old family and friends, and everything else that came with being the best man at a wedding. He can’t really find Tony until he sees him in line to congratulate Sharon. 

After he does so, Bucky waves at him. Tony carefully weaves through the crowd to see him. 

“Hey,” Bucky says. “Good to see you again, Tony.” 

“It’s nice to see you too,” Tony answers, smiling gently. “What have you been up to?” 

-

From then, they talk all night. Bucky nearly misses his cue to give the speech before dinner, and his eyes keep drifting over to Tony, who’s smiling up at him. His heart skips a couple of beats. 

He finishes up his speech, watches Steve twirl Sharon around the dance floor, and catches Tony’s eyes as the song finishes up. He tilts his head, indicating the dance floor being open. 

Tony steps out. 

They meet in the middle, and Bucky grins. 

“Been waiting since high school for something like this to happen,” he admits. “I remember you being an exceptionally good dancer.” 

“You...you do?” Tony asks as they twirl expertly around. Bucky sends him out of his arms, and watches as he twists back into the embrace. It’s perfect. 

“Of course I remember. You’re an exceptionally hard person to forget about, Tony.” 

“I could say the same of you,” Tony says, smiling up at him. “I remember that you were always kind. And nice. And also an alright dancer.” 

“Like I could’ve held a candle to you and Pepper,” Bucky asks. “How is she, by the way?” 

“Enjoying running the company,” Tony answers. He changes the pace of their steps as the song shifts into a slower one. “She and Dr. Helen Cho are doing well together.” 

“Oh?” 

“Oh is right,” Tony teases. “She adores the hell out of her.” 

“And what about you? Surely there’s someone who adores the hell out of you.” 

“Not so far,” Tony says, small frown on his face for a moment. 

Bucky takes his chance. 

“And if there was someone?” 

Tony’s eyes snap up to his. 

“Oh?” 

Bucky smiles. 

“I, uh...I meant to ask you out senior year of high school, after graduation. But then time got away from me, and I was too much of a damn coward to ask. So I’m hoping I’m not too late.” 

“Better late than never,” Tony says with a grin. “I had wanted to do the same, but then I had found out that you and Steve and Sam were doing your grand road trip, and I didn’t want to ask you and then leave.” 

“Then how should we make it up to each other?” Bucky asks. 

“Coffee for starters,” Tony says. “But I think I might make you come with me to an art museum next...it’s only fair.” 

“Of course,” Bucky says. “It’s only fair that I treat you to dinner afterwards, as well.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

They leave together, and Natasha cusses as she hands Bruce some bills. 

“How were _you_ right about this? You thought his name was _Binky!_ ” 

Bruce cackles. 

“I know my romance, Romanov.” 

“You told Thor if he didn’t date you then he would receive grilled cheese sandwiches unexpectedly throughout his life.” 

Bruce shrugs. 

“Like I said. I’m a romantic.”


End file.
